


Papercraft Potter

by namara_ashina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gift Art, papercraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namara_ashina/pseuds/namara_ashina
Summary: Papercraft art of Harry, Severus, Minerva and Percy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 20
Collections: House of Snarry's Snape Birthday Bash!





	Papercraft Potter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OliverWilde (OlianderWilde)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlianderWilde/gifts).



> Made for OliverWilde for the HoS birthday exchange. Posting here since the originals that were sent by mail seem to have been delayed. Hope you receive them soon!


End file.
